Nightwing is Jesse McCartney!
by Workshop1873
Summary: Circe the evil sorceress has turned Artemis is turned into a pig. Nightwing will have to sing to save her even though he hates it when people say he sounds like Jesse McCartney. A Traught friendship story that has a bit of Chalant set after season 2. Based on Justice League Unlimited episode "This Little Piggy" & features the Japanese theme song for Digimon Adventure 01.


**A/N: Based on the Justice League Unlimited episode "This Little Piggy" and the fact that Dick Grayson is voiced by Jesse McCartney. I originally wanted this to a love story between Nightwing and Zatanna but I couldn't figure out how the story would work so I decided that the story would be about Nightwing's friendship with Artemis. Takes place after season 2. Credit for the lyrics goes to the YouTube user poisonousparadox, and her video [PP] Butterfly (English cover). The Wrestlemania reference refers to the fact that Wonder Girl, Artemis, Zatanna, and Miss Martian make a cameo appearance together in Scooby-Doo! Wrestlemania Mystery as home viewers because the movie's director, Brandon Vietti, also co-created Young Justice.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice, Justice League Unlimited, and Digimon Adventure.**

Wonder Girl, Tigress, and M'gaan are on a rooftop across from the New Amsterdam Museum in New Jersey. They're on a stakeout based on a tip that the Rosetta Stone was going to be stolen.

"This is so boring," complained Wonder Girl.

"I know. I wish it's Friday night already. That means Wrestlemania at Zatanna's place," said M'gann. "What about you, Tigress? Got anything special planned Friday?

Tigress didn't respond. She was frowning and in deep thought.

"Yoohoo," said M'gaan as she snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Tigress suddenly snapped to her senses. "Oh sorry, I was thinking about..." The other 2 girls didn't need her to finish her sentence to know what was wrong with her. It's been several months since Wally "left" her without saying goodbye.

"You know...you could join us if you want," said M'gaan.

"Yeah. I guess I could," sighed Tigress. Suddenly the alarm goes off.

"YES! Saved by the bell!" said Wonder Girl excitedly as she flew down.

"Wonder Girl! Wait up!" said M'gaan as she and the others followed.

The girl were disappointed when they landed on the ground because they think the stranger is a common regular thief.

"Nightwing must've gotten a bad tip. It happens. I'll take the crowbar," commanded M'gaan.

"Whatever you say," replied the thief as she threw the crowbar at her and it turned into a snake. The thief began to glow in a purple aura as she showed her true form and stepped into the light.

"Circe!" yelled Wonder Girl. "Be careful, she's..."

"Yeah, I've read the Odyssey," answered Tigress before she fired an arrow at Circe but Circe turns it into a dove.

"Are you finished?" asked Circe.

"What you doing here? Wonder Woman said you were banished," demanded Wonder Girl.

"The pits of Tartarus needed more room so I was paroled. Of course I had to promise to leave your mentor alone," replied Circe.

"Hippolyta banished her to Tartarus for turning innocent people into animals," explained Wonder Girl.

"So I read. Let's not give her another chance," said Tigress as she and the others charged towards Circe.

Circe telepathically flung the girls towards the wall. M'gaan was knocked unconscious but Wonder Girl and Tigress weren't. Wonder Girl tried to fly towards Circe but was suddenly grabbed by a giant brick hand appearing from the wall.

As Wonder Girl struggled, Circe walked over and said, "I promised to leave Hippolyta and Diana alone but nobody said anything about you. Rest assured, after I get done with you, Diana won't want you as a protege and your teammates won't want you for anything."

"NO," yelled Tigress as she ran towards Circe and pushed her. Circe retaliated by using her magic on Tigress instead Wonder Girl. Wonder Girl, who was still in the tight grip of the brick hand, watched in horror as the scene unfolded...

* * *

At the Watchtower, Nightwing and Zatanna were waiting for the girls to arrive in the bioship after getting their message. Nightwing has rejoined the Team after taking a temporary leave of absence. The former couple was met by Wonder Girl, M'gaan, and a pig whom Wonder Girl claimed to be Tigress. After Wonder Girl explained the situation to them, M'gaan gives the pig a bowl of fruit before Zatanna tries to undo Circe's spell. She fails because her powers can't overcome those of a goddess.

"Maybe Dr. Fate can fix this," suggested Zatanna despite still being upset that her dad was still wearing the helmet.

"No!" said Nightwing loudly before softening his tone. "I mean...Let's keep this to ourselves."

"But why?" she asked. "If there's a chance to help Artemis, shouldn't the rest of the Team and the League...ooh...right..."

"Exactly," said Nightwing. "Let's spare Artemis of the embrassment."

Nightwing and the girls frown at the sight of Tigress the pig eating a bowl of fruit.

"Don't worry Dick. I'll find a way out of this for her. She's my friend too but I'm beginning to think that only Circe can turn our chubby friend back to normal and god knows where she is right now..."

* * *

Circe is getting ready to put on a show at the Amphitheater. Meanwhile, Nightwing, the girls, and the pig are in a magic shop where Zatanna is arguing with the shopkeeper, Sid, over the price of chimera scales which are needed for the locator spell.

"You know the rules. Magic always comes at a price," explained Sid to Zatanna while Nightwing tries to calm the pig down and then ties it to the door. "Besides I'm this dimension's only supplier. One ancient Chinese coin, please."

Zatanna reluctantly pays for the scales with an ancient Ming Dynasty coin and begins the spell. As the locator spell begins to glow and flash, Tigress becomes frightened and manages to slip out of the rope unnoticed. The spell then blows up in their faces.

"Circe is pretty powerful. If she doesn't want to be found, there's not much that anyone can do," said Sid.

"Then what was the point of all this?" Zatanna whined before demanding a refund.

"Sorry kid. All sales are final," said Sid with a smirk.

"Why you slimy old-" Zatanna is interrupted when Nightwing yells out that Tigress has escaped. Zatanna manages to magically get a refund before she joins Nightwing and the girls in chasing after Tigress.

* * *

The group lost sight of Tigress in the park so they decide to rest before Nightwing comes up with a plan.

"I've got a plan,"said Nightwing. "Zatanna, can you summon Themis, the Greek goddess of justice?"

"Yeah," said Zatanna in a confused tone.

"Good. You and I will will go and find Circe by seeking help from her. M'gaan. You and Wonder Girl will continue the search for Tigress. All members of the team have a special tracking feature installed on their communicators that can be activated in emergencies. Tigress is still wearing her communicator. Use that to find her. She couldn't have gotten far."

"Hold up. I think Beast Boy can communicate with animals. Why can't we bring him along?" asked M'gaan.

"No offense but I don't think he's not mature enough to keep this embarrassment to himself. Besides he's on a different mission," Nightwing told M'gaan before Zatanna teleported herself and Nightwing to the Earth side of the Styx River.

* * *

M'gaan and Wonder Girl are closing in on the location of Tigress. They're overjoyed until they lost Tigress in in a muddy pig pen of a pork processing factory. Meanwhile, Themis, Nightwing, and Zatanna were waiting for their snitch to arrive.

"Thank you for setting up this meeting," said Zatanna.

"Your team and the Justice League have done so much good in my name. When you summon me, how can I refuse?" replied Themis.

"Here comes our snitch," said Nightwing before he and Zatanna blindfold themselves. The snitch took off her veil stepped off the boat that was being rowed by Charon, the ferryman on the river Styx that brought the damned to Tartarus.

"Medusa, you have the chance for a reduced sentence if you agree to provide the information that our visitors are seeking. You were Circe's cellmate, weren't you?" asked Themis.

"Yep. We did time together where sometimes we were hanged by our ankles and weasels come to eat your fingers. They grow back but trust me, it gets old pretty quick," said Medusa

"Did she ever mention Hippolyta?" asked Zatanna.

"Are you kidding? All the time. 'Hippolyta this. Hippolyta that.' Yada yada yada. You get the idea," said Medusa.

"That much we know already. Let's go Zatanna. We're wasting time," said Nightwing exasperatedly.

"Wait. Wait," said Medusa. "There was one other thing. Circe always wanted to sing at the Myokonos Amphitheater because she was wicked jealous of the Sirens. Sophocles and Aristophanes and all the big names got their start there. You know the statues at the entrance? Mine."

When the scale showed that Circe was telling the truth, Themis said, "Thank you, Medusa, and know that your sentence has been reduced by three hundred years."

"Freedom in 4010. Ring-a-ding-ding," said Medusa sarcastically.

Charon held his hand out after Medusa got back on the boat.

"Uh there's a small service charge," said Themis.

Nightwing gives Charon a few coins before Charon started rowing the boat back to Tartarus.

"When you see Circe, tell her I want my curling iron back!" yelled Medusa.

* * *

Zatanna teleports herself and Nightwing to the entrance of the Amphitheater in Mykonos Island. Nightwing suddenly gets a call on his communicator.

"Hey boss! We got Tigress. It was nasty but we got her!" said Wonder Girl excitedly.

"Excellent. Stay wherever you are. Zatanna and I are about to catch Circe."

Inside the Amphitheater, Circe basking in the audience's praises.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you all! You know, the Sirens think they're all that with their 'charm the sailors into crashing their boats' routine but I sure showing them, aren't I? But enough about them. Any requests?"

Suddenly, Zatanna uses her magic to repeatedly throw tables and chairs.

"You dare to stri- Ahh!, you dare to strik- Ooow'!, you dare to strike- Mngah... Quit it!"

Suddenly Zatanna throws a piano at her but Circe manages to wiggle out of it like the Wicked Witch from The Wizard of Oz.

"Enough! yelled Circe before turning the band on stage into animals that attack Zatanna and Nightwing. Nightwing uses smoke pellets trick the animals into crashing into each other while Zatanna traps a tiger in a cage. The animal attacks have stopped but Circe is smiling.

"You're both beginning to remind me of Sisyphus after a hard day of pushing his boulder up the mountain but me? I could keep this up all night."

"Wait! It seems that magic always has a price," said Nightwing.

"And your point is?" asked Circe.

"What would I have to give to make you lift your spell on Tigress?" asked Nightwing.

"Well now you're getting interesting," said Circe in a slyly tone before she floats down and approaches Nightwing. "I want something from you that's very precious. Something you've worked very hard to conceal. Something when gone, you can never regain. Something soul shattering."

Nightwing closes his eyes while Zatanna has her mouth slightly open, thinking that Circe wants Nightwing to reveal his actual name.

* * *

The lights turn on and the piano begins playing.

Looking at the storm above us it doesn't look like we can get through

It won't be easy but I'll make it with you by my side

If we always stay together, the lightning wouldn't even stop us

Beyond the clouds, another adventure awaits

But you say wow wow wow wow wow

The tears from yesterday will keep us from flying

And I go wow wow wow wow wow

We'll leave all those memories behind and be free

Let's fly like butterflies on the wind

Just believe all the dreams in your heart

Meant to be friends from the start

I'll be with you forever until the very end

Even though these troubles tear at our wings

I know we'll reach for the sky through the rain

Wait for tomorrow and see

On my love

"Beautiful," remarked Circe as Nightwing continued singing a different song.

"And you'll keep your part of the bargain?" asked Zatanna.

"A deal's a deal. He can stop now," answered Circe.

"Not on your life!" replied Zatanna.

* * *

As the pig squealed and squirmed, there was flash of light and Tigress was back to her old self.

"Yes! You're back to normal!" said Wonder Girl excitedly.

"I'll message Zatanna," said M'gaan.

After Nightwing finished singing another song, he walked off the stage towards while the crowd continued to applaud and beg for an encore.

"Where's Circe?" asked Nightwing.

"Took off but I got a message from Wonder Girl and M'gaan that Tigress is dazed but is back to normal," said Zatanna before asking, "By the way, where did you get that song?"

"Don't ask for details but I lost a bet to Wally once and we had to watch the entire Japanese version of Digimon Adventure 01. I had the 2 main songs, Butterfly and Brave Heart, stuck in my head before finding the translations," answered Nightwing.

Zatanna smiled and asked, "Is there anything you can't do?"

Nightwing replied, "You mean like not sounding like Jesse McCartney?"

Zatanna giggled before Nightwing thanked her for her help.

* * *

In the Watchtower, Tigress and Nightwing were walking together.

"To be honest, I don't remember much of what happened after New Amsterdam. Did I miss anything?" asked Tigress.

"Not really. The important thing is that you're safe," replied Nightwing nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Of course, that's not the only important thing..." said a smiling Tigress before she began whistling Nightwing's song. Nightwing stopped in his tracks and smiled as Tigress continued to walk away and whistle.


End file.
